Romance in between Laughtrips
by sheslikethesun
Summary: Humor/Romance. TEDDY LUPIN x ORIGINAL CHARACTER. Felicity Paladin was sent into Hogwarts and discovers herself... madly in love? She's trying all she can to keep it a secret, but can it be a secret forever? BETTER STORY!


Here I am... A half-American, half- Filipina girl, in London. In Magic School. In fourth year, In wooden cart that's pulling by itself. Do you believe me? Do you believe me if I told you I got sent here because my siblings wanted me to stay away from the crazy people at school.

Would you or would you not believe me, if I told you that there actually magic wands and flying broomsticks in this place that actually work? Or would you believe me that sometimes, these people actually wear hot, black robes underneath their uniforms?! It's bloody torture. And I hope you believe me.

Dear readers, This is my story, of crazyness and much more, in hogwarts, in the age of fourteen. Oh yeah- sorry.. what was I going to tell you again?...

I can't remember... it was something about... pickles? No,no... OH I KNOW!! CHEESE! Between you and me, I love cheese. So much, I milked my cat and actually made cat cheese! No joke. Okay, joke. I love cheese, but seriously, I've never milked ANYTHING in my whole entire life. That'd be gross.

OH YEAH I REMEMBER!! Yeah- before I forget- I need to see if the cafeteria here sells grilled cheese. Yep, Grilled. YUM. Am I making you hungry? Which reminds me, I'm snacking on oreos right now- double stuffed. Yum. Don't forget- kool aid!! Strawberry, my favorite... Hah, these people with me are drooling so I handed some people chocolate chip cookies and muffins. I know what you're asking yourself now: WHAT KIND OF MUFFINS? And I will tell you. Variety. Oh yea, from plain, to chocolate smothered, to blueberry and all that stuff.

One more thing- my name is Felicity Andrea Paladin. Weird name? I know. My last name is like... the job level you in the Philippine online RPG game Ragnarok Online. Yeah, one of the highest job levels- called Transcendent Jobs. There's a job called 'PALADIN' from the first job swordsman... Man! It is awesome! You should download it. Don't ask me where to download it, though, I forgot their website. Moving on, people!

Now, I am full. Not the super-full, just full that I can still eat a bag of potato chips. Or banana cake. Or whatever... I am not this chatty to people- but it IS my first chapter just to fill you in... I'm sure some of you readers just might be wondering: "WHAT DOES FELICITY LOOK LIKE?" First of all, call me Feli or City. Eli works too... Okay so... I have long, scratch that, up to the armpits hair- shiny brownish black. Cool one-sided bangs, you'll also love the color of my eyes... I think. Guess the color!

HAVE YOU GUESSED?

fine, take your time..

(three seconds later)

AH! The exitement got to me! It's It's... it's... bluish green- that turns olive green or icy blue in some natural light! Lovely right?

If you answered yes to my question, give yourself a cookie. HI-FIVE!  
If no, you're a dope. Really. I hate you..

OH! Just kidding! I love you! Please don't cry! You're not a dope- you just have no taste in my fashion sense and my look! That's okay. You'll learn to like my features while you keep on reading. :)

I am also slim, for your information. Yep, and tall... I think... 5"4 to be prescise. Aren't I tall? :) "some: yeah! some: no way." ...critics.

MAN! There it is. The great, well... not-so-great magical-wahoo hogwarts. Really. I never went to Hogwarts because my siblings get 300-foot-long essays on how to make a stupid whu-hah sandwich! A sandwich, for god's sake! And their robes- okay... don't get me started again... moving on.

I ran and ran...and ran! Towards what they call- the great hall! Ooh, that rhymes. I'm good, aren't I? So this old woman with a pointy hat and sporting black and green robe-things ushered me towards the sorting line.

I waited mad...long, until the last name was called. "TRANSFEREE: Paladin, Felicity." I sat on a three-legged wooden stool and the old woman- whom now I know is Professor McConnygal... no wait, that's not right... ah yes! Professor McGonagall- placed a weird old hat on my head. I pushed some hair out of my face and twirled a lock of hair on one finger, I was nervous. With about three thousand people looking at you- who wouldn't? Ah yes, Britney Spears and her weird 'ol fishnet stockings and butt-ugly clothes made for prostitutes. What I really hate about her is that she bought a dog- and treated the poor thing as an accessory! She can't lie that she loves her dog that much, because then, she should feed it, train it, not dress it in stuffy clotings- dog's don't like that- and don't make it wear a tight, leathery, jiggly, heavy collar all by herself! It's a chiuaua for lordie's sake! Oh, sorry, where are my manners? You're here to read about my weird, comedic life and how I got caught up in Teddy Lupin's triangle... right? Well, let's move on.

The hat... talked. I jumped. Oh my gashies it actually, actually talked! I thought the person saying GRYFFINDOR and all that stuff was the guy with the long beard.. what's his name? Oh, I'm sure you know... YES, Professor Dumbledore, thank you. Is it really talking- or have I gone bonkers? Nah. It's talking. Wait, I'm CONVINCING myself that It's TALKING? A HAT? Man, maybe I have gone nuts. "Ah, yes... another Paladin, tell me... have you got any more siblings at home?" I rolled my eyes... weird... It's chatting with me. "Uh, yeah... three more. They're still young though," I said. "Okay, now... you're definitely..."

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

There was a mixture of claps, wolf-whistles and shouts: "GO 'LIL SISTER!" "ALRIGHT, CITY! MY LITTLE SIS!" "SIS YOU GO GIRL!". ...Pushovers. Yep, my siblings-- Brianna, Geoffrey, Calie, Jake and Penelope were older than me- exept for Penelope and Calie. They're in their first and second year. I sat next to Jake and Brianna, seventh and fifth years. There were talking... and talking... and glass tinking and clunking, slurping (Ew) and more in the feast. Oh oh! Finally I've made new friends- there's...let's see.. There's Ryan Mattens, May Odoh, Liane Britanne, Leona Campbell and Tristan Meyer. All Gryffindor.

While exiting the great hall- with Leona, I bumped into a slimy slytherin Leona told me was Scorpius Malfoy. "Sorry." I mumbled, trying not to get into trouble with... a taller third year student and his... bafoonish-like possy- two idiots, fat and tall, with black, curly hair- whom know I know were Rido and Fido Blaise. Why idiots? They were staring out into space with their fingers in their nose... Those will officially give me nightmares!!

"Watch it, gryffindork!" Malfoy scowled at me, dusting off his robes. "I SAID sorry," I reasoned, with wide-eyes. "Can't you just... nod and say goodbye and not scowl?"

The Malfoy thought about it for a second until he nodded. "See you." He said.  
"Yeah, yeah." I nodded while Leona stared at me, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "WHAT?!" I asked, annoyingly, with a scared-annoyed face.

"Ma-a.aa...sly...ther..." Leona was still slack-jawed. "WHATT??" I said, grinning. Heheh. I'm good. "You stood up to a slytherin! Not just any- a Malfoy!" Leona beamed at me. Oh Joy. Not. "How'd you do it?" I thought for a second.

"Being myself." I said, straight-faced. Leona scowled. "Oh come on, we all know that's not it!"

"Really. Nice but sarcastic and sort of agressive with a point." I said, reasoning.  
Leona's eye twitched. "But that IS your personality..."

"Told you so." I said, nagging at her, tongue out. Haha!! I am the Queen of... cheese? yeah, that could work.

Leona and I were at the red & gold gryffindor common room and as I have examined, the designers had really good taste- exept there was no airconditioning. That part sucked. I was talking to her and Tristan- he's a boy, in case your wondering. "Where are my manners?" I rolled my eyes, smling at them, I hugged my knees. "Leo, Tris," Heheh. Leona has a boy nickname and vice-versa for Tristan!! Now if my mouth were full of soggy serial right now- I'd pronounce Tris as 'TRISH'. GIRL NAME!! Sorry. Moving on. "I want you to meet my oldest friend ever, I can trust him, and he can trust me," I pulled my bag to my lap and out of the green bag, I pulled out...

-  
cliffhanger!! So... what'd you think? :D It's my first chapter... The second chapter will be much much longer... I think. REVIEW!! 


End file.
